<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Body Switching Thief by Reiz16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946146">The Body Switching Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16'>Reiz16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A magic pie turns all the task force members into different bodies. Meanwhile, a new Kira, a thief, is out there. Will the task force members turn back into themselves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Body Switching Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is no longer about death. It's about a thief. It's also a comedy because the characters switch bodies.</p><p>It's a remake of a former story.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since Light had been removed from confinement. A month since he was chained to L.</p><p>A month since the two Kiras had been replaced by a new one.</p><p>A thief.</p><p>L and Light were currently on their own in the computers and monitors room. Both were on swivel chairs and cuffed together.</p><p>Light put a hand on his chin and stared at L who was busy munching away on piece of tiramisu cake.</p><p>"How can you be so calm, L?" Light asked. "The days go by and all you seem to do is eat."</p><p>Light had on a bown t-shirt with checkerboard slacks. He wore brown shoes. He had brown eyes.</p><p>"Light-kun, I must remind you I am working just as hard as you." L told him. "And do call me 'Ryuzaki'. It IS the name I go by, even if it's not my real one."</p><p>L always wore the same thing: a white t-shirt and men's jeans. His jet-black hair was always incredibly messy. He had black eyes. While indoors, he was always barefoot.</p><p>"So, what is your real name?" Light asked further.</p><p>"Ah-ha! You're Kira percentage just shot up!" L exclaimed.</p><p>"B-But I was only kidding!" Light retorted.</p><p>"So was I!" L admitted.</p><p>"Well, speaking of jokes, why do you keep calling me 'Light-kun'?" Light asked.</p><p>"Because you ARE Light-kun. Is isn't a joke!" L pointed out.</p><p>"Stop using 'kun'!" Light said, getting mad.</p><p>"But I WANT to call you 'kun'."</p><p>The two detectives heard a door opening.</p><p>"Good, you're all here," L told the three men, Chief Soichiro Yagami-san (Light's father), Kanzo Mogi-san, and Shuichi Aizawa-san.</p><p>Soichiro had graying combed-back dark hair, glasses, and a mustache with dark eyes. Mogi had a strong chin and short brown, spiky hair and dark eyes. Aizawa had an afro and also dark eyes.</p><p>They all wore suits. Soichiro wore a brown suit and red tie. Mogi wore a blue suit and green tie. Aizawa work a light gray suit and a red-ish, green-ish tie. Soichiro had black shoes while the others had gray.</p><p>"Hey, Dad!" Light called to his father. "Where's Matsuda?"</p><p>"Oh, I forgot about Matsuda." L said, uncaring.</p><p>"He said he'd pick up some dessert on the way over." Aizawa said.</p><p>L's chair swizzled over with great force.</p><p>"'Dessert'? What kind?"</p><p>"I knew he'd do that, Chief". Aizawa whispered to Soichiro, using his last status.</p><p>"I'll never doubt you again, Aizawa." Soichiro replied.</p><p>"I got it!" a voice called.</p><p>In came in Touta Matsuda carrying a huge pie. Watari, L's surrogate father, came in and helped him carry it.</p><p>Matsuda had dark-blue eyes, brown eyes, and a blue suit with a red tie. Watari had white hair and gray eyes, glasses, and a mustache. He had a black tuxedo with a black hat and glasses. Matsuda had gray shoes and Watari had black ones.</p><p>Then Matsuda slipped on his un-tied shoe. Watari wobbled and managed to place the pie on a near-by table, before falling, himself.</p><p>L rushed over. "Are you alright?!"</p><p>"Oh, it's okay, I'm fine!" Matsuda called.</p><p>"Not you, I meant Watari!" L said as he helped his ward up.</p><p>L led Watari to his swivel chair.</p><p>"I-I got you a pie!" Matsuda told L.</p><p>"I suppose I must thank you, than. Just don't cause any more harm to Watari, again!" L warned.</p><p>"Sorry." Matsuda apologized.</p><p>L walked over to the pie.</p><p>Then Misa Amane, the fashion model/actress, also known as Light's girlfriend (a reluctant girlfriend on Light's part), came into the room.</p><p>She had brown eyes (although she sometimes wore blue-colored contacts), and bleach-blonder hair w/ mini pigtails. TODAY, she wore a shimmery violet dress that went down to her matching heels.</p><p>"Liiiight! I have a surprise for you!" Misa called.</p><p>Light put a hand on his face. "What is it NOW, Misa?"</p><p>"You didn't notice the dress? I got it as a present." Misa explained.</p><p>That's when things got ugly.</p><p>"Ew. This is TERRIBLE!" L said, and everyone heard him.</p><p>Including Misa.</p><p>Misa was horrified. Angry. "I KNEW I should've gotten the pink one!"</p><p>She ran to the elevator and up to her room.</p><p>"Ryuzaki! Why did you do that?!" Light demanded.</p><p>"It's not my fault! It's the pie. It's disgusting." L explained.</p><p>"Light, you must see if your girlfriend's okay." Soichiro told Light.</p><p>"But why? She's not even my girlfriend! Ryuzaki should do it. HE'S the one who wants me to be her boyfriend, in case we can get info out of her. And I don't think we would." Light complained.</p><p>"Then both of you go!" Soichiro commanded.</p><p>Light and L walked over to the elevator.</p><p>"Your girlfriend's a pain." said L.</p><p>"YOU'RE a pain." Light said back.</p><p>They both made it up to Misa's room, which the door was locked to.</p><p>"Well?" L asked Light.</p><p>"What?" Light asked L.</p><p>"Knock!" L told him.</p><p>Light rolled his eyes then, knocked.</p><p>"Is it Ryuzaki?" Misa asked. "Or Light?"</p><p>"It's both of us." said Light. "We've come to apologize."</p><p>"I only wanna hear it from Ryuzaki." Misa demanded.</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong! I ate a bad piece of pie!" Ryuzaki called.</p><p>"Worst. Apology. EVER!" Misa raged.</p><p>"Fine! I'm sorry." L finished.</p><p>Misa unlocked the door. She came out.</p><p>"I forgive you." she said, nose pointed up.</p><p>Then she turned to Light, wrapping her arms arm one of his.</p><p>"I'm off today, so I can spend all my time with you!" Misa said.</p><p>"Great." said Light with slight sarcasm.</p><p>Misa didn't notice.</p><p>The three of them headed back downstairs.</p><p>Misa went over to the pastry.</p><p>"So, this is the pie that makes all the girls cry!" Misa said as she stuck her finger in it.</p><p>"EW! It IS disgusting!" she said as she tasted it.</p><p>Watari saw L and Light coming towards the swivel chairs and stood up. The two of them took their seats.</p><p>"Now, everyone," L announced. "Today, I must bring to your attention something that Light-kun and I have figured out."</p><p>"There is indeed another Kira, only they are a thief, now." Light continued.</p><p>"And how do you know this?" asked Soichiro.</p><p>"Remember a month ago when we Misa and I were first released from confinement?" Light reminded.</p><p>"Yes?" Soichiro asked, confused.</p><p>"Well, after that, the killings stopped, right?" L reminded.</p><p>"YES?" Soichiro asked further.</p><p>"Well, something else happened. In fact, we're sure there's another Kira around, only they don't kill-they steal." L explained.</p><p>"How do you know this?" asked Aizawa.</p><p>"There was a sunken pirate ship under the seas of the Caribbean. A diver went under, got a chest full of gold, but then it disappeared into thin air before he could even surface." Light informed.</p><p>"And how does that make them 'Kira'?" Aizawa asked further.</p><p>"You don't watch the morning news, do you?" L pointed out.</p><p>"No. We have to go to work." Aizawa said.</p><p>"I don't watch the news at all!" Misa chimed in.</p><p>"I-I watch the news!" Matsuda raised his hand.</p><p>Everyone ignored them.</p><p>L pushed a button on the monitor.</p><p>"If you'd please, look at the screen."</p><p>The letter "D" appeared in white on a black background.</p><p>"I will just come right out and say it: I am Dorobō, the next Kira! BUT I do NOT kill! I steal. I steal from greedy rich people and give to the unfortunate poor. My first act was stealing from the explorers of the shipwreck off the cost of the Caribbean. It will not be my last. Remember my name. Remember!"</p><p>"Well, at least there's no more killing, right?" Matsuda tried to cheer everyone up.</p><p>"Yes, Matsuda." Soichiro acknowledged. "This is good news!"</p><p>"VERY good news!" said Aizawa.</p><p>"Now, we don't know if this 'Kira' has to know a name and face OR just a face, but since this 'Dorobō' claims to b a Kira, they MIGHT." L informed.</p><p>"'Dorobō' means 'thief', right?" Misa pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, it does!" Matsuda agreed.</p><p>"Ahem!" L interrupted. "In any case, we also think that Dorobō must have riches in someone's hands, or else they can't receive it. THAT'S because the sunken treasure was in the diver's hands right before in vanished. But knowing when and where, or rather PLACING them when and where makes Light and I think they're a new version of Kira."</p><p>Then everyone looked over to Matsuda. He was eating the pie.</p><p>"Matsuda! What do you think you're doing?" Soichiro demanded.</p><p>"I just wanted to see if it really was gross or not. It's actually the best cherry pie I've ever eaten!" Matsuda told him. "Hey, Light! Give it a try!"</p><p>"I'm not-" but Light was interrupted by a fork in his mouth. "It IS good! AND cherry!"</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe there's different flavors for different parts of the pie?" Aizawa said, and he soon tried some, too.</p><p>"Not you, Aizawa!" Soichiro lamented.</p><p>"It's good! Give it a try!" Aizawa beckoned.</p><p>"Fine." and soon, the chief did it, as well. "Mmm. Key lime."</p><p>Mogi only said, "Peach."</p><p>"Indeed." Watari agreed.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>L awoke to a growling stomach. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days.</p><p>It was still dark out, and L was startled. Light and he were no longer in handcuffs.</p><p>But it didn't matter.</p><p>Because L and Light weren't even in the same room.</p><p>"Where's my emergency flashlight?!" he yelled to himself.</p><p>He felt in the darkness for his dresser. He found a light switch. He found dresses in a drawer.</p><p>"What am I doing in Misa's room?"</p><p>There was only a hand mirror in the room, but L ignored that.</p><p>"LIGHT! Wherever you are, stay right there!"</p><p>L ran threw the building just to find who he thought may be Matsuda and stopped him.</p><p>"Matsuda! What are you doing here so early in the morning? Never mind! Help me find Light!"</p><p>"L? Is that you?" "Matsuda" asked.</p><p>"Of course it's me! Ma-" but L was interrupted.</p><p>"L. It's me. Light."</p><p>"Light?!"</p><p>"You should look at yourself! You look like-like-" but Light was interrupted, this time.</p><p>"Don't tell me. Misa?"</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Later that day, everyone gathered in a room with plush furniture and a white board with markers.</p><p>The board showed L's and Misa's bodies, Light and Matsuda's bodies, Soichiro's and Aizawa's bodies, and Mogi's and Watari's bodies all next to each others.</p><p>"Alright everyone. Listen up. Now, we all know who caused this. MATSUDA!" L accused.</p><p>Everyone glared at the underdog detective.</p><p>"W-Why is it me?" he asked in a small voice.</p><p>"Because the only thing different about yesterday was that weird pie you bought for us. WHO'D you buy it off of, anyway? And don't tell me you forgot because we all MUST know!"</p><p>"Well. I went to the market near here-ya know, the one with all the stalls? A woman in a purple cloak was there, and she was selling the pie."</p><p>"What did she look like beneath the cloak?" L interrogated further.</p><p>"I didn't see. I only heard her speak. All she said was-was."</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"It's embarrassing!"</p><p>"SAY IT!"</p><p>"She said that, 'Here's something for you and your friends. It'll make them like you more. I know you wish that were true. Now it will be!"'"</p><p>"Aw, Matsuda, you know we care about you!" Aizawa assured.</p><p>"Matsuda. It sounds like this woman actually knew you." Light told him.</p><p>"The new Kira!" L announced.</p><p>"We'll have to go back and find this woman-if she's still there." Light said.</p><p>"So, Dorobō can make magic pies, huh?" L wondered aloud. "I wonder what else they can make."</p><p>"Don't get too distracted, Ryuzaki." Light warned.</p><p>"Did you say something?" said L aloud.</p><p>"We need to establish some ground rules." Light told him.</p><p>"Yes! Everyone. First things first, no sex in these bodies." L said.</p><p>"I think that's pretty important, right Aizawa?" asked Soichiro.</p><p>"Right, Chief!"</p><p>"No admiring yourself in the mirror." L continued.</p><p>"And no eating lots of sweets OR missing my acting appointments!" Misa declared.</p><p>"Those rules are for US to follow, Misa." L explained. "And sit how i sit."</p><p>"That's uncomfortable." Misa complained.</p><p>"These women's jeans sure are comfortable, though." L admitted.</p><p>"Hey! Those are MY clothes you're talking about!" Misa complained some more.</p><p>"So, who's going to meet this woman?" asked Soichiro.</p><p>"Light and I will." L said.</p><p>"Why us?" Light asked. "I thought you hated doing things like that."</p><p>"Well, we certainly can't let Matsuda go, after what happened."</p><p>"Aw." Matsuda pouted.</p><p>"Matsuda is Misa's manager. She must go to him to the commercial set with him tomorrow and I know Misa won't let me miss it." L explained.</p><p>"You better not!" Misa reminded.</p><p>"The market is along the way. I'll wear a sun hat and sunglasses so no one can recognize me as Misa. Light will be right next to me and Soichiro and Aizawa will watch the exits so Light needs no handcuffs." L told everyone.</p><p>"We're coming, too?" Aizawa asked.</p><p>"Yes. We only need you two because there's only two exits of the market place. Ready, Light?"</p><p>"Ready!" Light nodded.</p><p>"Then let's find this woman and get our bodies back!" L declared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>